


Pumpkin Spice

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 12 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween! - Blaine tries out a new coffee shop.---Blaine sighs as he enters the café, glancing around to find deep maroon walls, hardwood floors, large woven rugs, and black and chrome furnishings. The place is cozy, but it is not The Bean. Blaine sighs and unwraps his scarf from his neck, slipping into down into his bag. As he continues to look around, he hopes that maybe over time he can build up some new memories here; otherwise, he will just have to coffee shop hop until he finds one that fits.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't very Halloween-y but it has Halloween elements mentioned! I just couldn't help writing a little coffee shop AU.

Blaine sighs as he enters the café, glancing around to find deep maroon walls, hardwood floors, large woven rugs, and black and chrome furnishings. The place is cozy, but it is not The Bean. Blaine sighs and unwraps his scarf from his neck, slipping into down into his bag. As he continues to look around, he hopes that maybe over time he can build up some new memories here; otherwise, he will just have to coffee shop hop until he finds one that fits.

There are few things Blaine loves more than a good coffee shop. In high school, The Lima Bean had been his place of after-school comfort. And when he moved to New York, he had chuckled at the familiarity of the name but he had quickly made The Bean his new home.

But The Bean had also been his and Eli’s spot. It was an equal distance between both of their apartments so it was always the perfect rendezvous point. It also happened to be where they first met during an Open Mic Night. Eli had walked up to Blaine after he sang, “Piano Man,” and the rest was history.

And today, it is entirely history as Blaine waits in line in a completely new coffee shop far away from Eli’s apartment, in hopes of never running into his cheating, back-stabbing ex-boyfriend ever again.

This new place, Reality Tuesdays, had a similar warm vibe to it. The clientele seemed to be mostly people in their early to mid-20s like Blaine, many there alone on their laptops or quietly chattering with just one or two friends. He had noticed a sign outside the door that said _open mic every Tuesday night_. Maybe this place could become his new safe haven.

The line moves, and he is only one away when he takes note of the hot barista working the register: tall, but not lanky, pale, but with a dusting of adorable freckles. Blaine shakes head—he only just got out of a very messy relationship, he doesn’t need to be checking out guys right now.

The barista calls out a “next,” and he steps up to the counter, plastering on a bright smile and remaining completely oblivious to how the barista more than checks him out in return.

“Could I get a pumpkin spice latte, please?” Blaine asks, opening up his satchel to pull out his wallet.

The barista raises a questioning eyebrow, “Hmm, I don’t know can you?”

Blaine frowns, “Uh…”

The barista smirks, “An attractive guy like you can’t think of something better to drink than a pumpkin spice latte?” He says the name of the drink as if it has personally offended him.   
Blaine startles, crossing his arms as he reads the barista’s nametag, _Sebastian_. Looks like he would be coffee shop-hopping after all, because he is not so sure he wants to come back to this place if the baristas act like this—whether they are attractive or not, “And what would you suggest, _Sebastian_? A plain black coffee? I’m sure that’s what you drink. Have to keep up the rep, right?” Blaine scowls. He was really excited about this place, and now this guy, this very hot guy with an attitude problem was ruining it.

The barista laughs outright, and even in his anger, Blaine can’t ignore that the man has a nice smile, “I’m more of a matcha guy, myself, but pumpkin spice? That’s what white girls drink.” He chuckles.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Well, I guess I’m a white girl. Now, can I please pay you so I can have my drink and never come back to this place ever again?” He crosses his arms, “I don’t really enjoy being heckled over my coffee choices this early in the morning.

The barista frowns slightly at that before laughing quietly, “I was only teasing, I’m sorry. What’s the name,” He asks, smiling now as he holds up a fresh cup and a sharpie.

Blaine softens, “It’s Blaine.”

The barista hums, passing the cup onto another barista after he writes out Blaine’s name and order, “Well, it’s on the house today, Blaine. Enjoy your pumpkin spice, and I hope we see you again at Reality Tuesdays.” He says with a wink.

* * *

After that first day, Blaine decides to go back and give the place another chance. The hot barista is still there and every time after that, so they build up a rapport. Blaine orders his pumpkin spice, and Sebastian teases him incessantly. He really should have a mind to find a different coffee shop, but he finds their morning banter amusing, especially since after a few weeks, he is fairly certain that Sebastian really is just teasing.

“Ah, if it isn’t pumpkin spice.” Sebastian smirks as Blaine walks up to the counter on a late October morning, “I’m afraid we’re all out of pumpkin syrup today, so you’re going to have to try something different for once,” Sebastian waggles his eyebrows, “How about something that’s actually good?”

Blaine furrows his brow and adjusts his messenger bag on his shoulder, “Maybe I was already planning on getting something else, Sebastian.”

“Uh, huh.” Sebastian nods, clasping his hands together, “I bet I could guess.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “I’m never sure if you’re flirting with me or just trying to piss me off.” he huffs as he crosses his arms.

“Hmm, a little of both, if I’m being honest,” Sebastian teases, thanking his coworker who hands him some sort of green drink, “And here’s your Frankenstein Frappe, on me,” Sebastian chuckles, holding out what looks like a green tea frappuccino with chocolate sauce.

Blaine scoffs, starring at the drink with a raised brow as if it might attack him before accepting, “How did you know I was going to order that?”

“Hmm, well you’re all about the pumpkin spice, so I figured you’re probably one of those people who gets all excited for the latest Instagram-worthy item,” Sebastian laughs, leaning across the counter into Blaine’s space, “I’m expecting to see you tomorrow when we drop the Dracula frappe, too.” He winks.

“Is that an insult or…” Blaine muses, taking an experimental sip of the drink he’s been handed. It’s good, maybe a little too sweet, but he doesn’t believe it will kill him.

Sebastian chuckles, “Not at all. Maybe to somebody else, but I would never speak lowly of someone with an ass like yours.”

Blaine’s mouth gaps open. They have always leaned toward the direction of flirting during their little talks, but Sebastian has never said anything so blatant before. Blaine stands there stunned for a moment, unsure if he wants to slap Sebastian or kiss him; however, his reverie is soon broken when the woman behind him begins to complain, “Are you done flirting? Some of us would like to actually buy something.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, his customer service skills non-existent as he scowls at the woman, “I’ll be with you in a minute, all right, Karen? I’m trying to secure a date here.” Sebastian’s words put a shocked look on the woman’s face, who stomps out of the shop, mumbling about how she’s giving them a bad Yelp review.

Blaine giggles as he watches the woman leave, moving to the side so Sebastian can get through the line. He lifts his cup in thanks to the other man before heading to his usual table in the corner of the café, trying not to think too hard about what Sebastian said to the woman. There was no way that after nearly a month of teasing and nagging him that Sebastian actually wanted to date Blaine. He probably just _thought_ that was what he said. His single life-induced loneliness was making him imagine things.

Once he is seated, Blaine moves to take a sip from his drink but then notices scrawled writing across the side of the cup, _Call me sometime, pumpkin spice. – Sebastian_ followed by a 10 digit number. Blaine laughs quietly and rolls his eyes, looking back over his shoulder to find the taller man smirking at him from across the café, pointedly ignoring another customer to give his attention all to Blaine. Maybe it wasn’t just his loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
